Lamb's Addiction
by ResurrectVMars
Summary: Arresting Veronica is starting to become a normal thing for Sheriff Don Lamb. Maybe Veronica will get a clue and see its not because he does it to piss her off but so he can be close.
1. Home Sweet Home

8:00 A.M. That was the time in beautiful southern California. Usually Veronica would be awake and getting ready to do something at this time. Not today. Today her and her father just got off a plane from New York and jet lag was a bitch. All she wanted was this cab ride to be over and to get home and sleep in her comfy bed. They had spent a extra two days in New York City. Her dad had felt really bad about arriving late so he reschedualed the flight and made the calls he needed to get them to stay.

As they pulled up to their apartments she missed so much she leaned over and woke her dad up. As much as she may hate it here in Neptune she did enjoy her own bed and her own bathroom. The cab ride home was from LA and her dad had slept half of it. Finally the cab came to a stop and she stepped out. Now… I always thought home was where you were happiest or something along those lines. Nope. It's all a lie.

Veronica could only laugh at what she saw. It was a "Really? You're seriously here?" Laugh. She went to the back to get her bags and walked up to the door of the apartment where Sheriff Lamb was standing blocking her way in.

"Why if it isn't Deputy Lamb. What can we kind folks do for you?" Veronica said as she unlocked her door just wanting him to go away so she could sleep.

"Veronica Mars and her dear old daddy. Well, you see…. I have this little problem that happened a couple weeks ago where a kid jumped off a building and you Ms. Mars were there and according to the footage we have, created a crime" Lamb told Veronica in a sarcastically chipper voice she had wished she wouldn't have to deal with for a long while.

"What are you talking about" Veronica asks adding "Deputy" In a coy voice. "I told you everything that happened that night and Logan was right there and saw it all."

Lamb laughs at her mention of Logan Echolls "Well Mars, We actually have your Boyfriend in custody so he is not much of a witness" he finishes as he grabs her bags from her hands and sets them on the floor in front of the now open door. He reaches to his belt and grabs his handcuffs.

"Lamb. What are you doing? You know just as well as everybody else that boy jumped and Veronica and Logan had nothing to do with it." Keith walks away from the cab and up to Veronica putting his arm around her and facing Lamb with a stern fatherly look on his face. "Don't do this. Go do something like maybe solve crimes and put people who are guilty away."

Lamb steps behind Veronica opening the cuffs "Keith. I am doing my job. Solving crimes and catching murderers" He then cuffs Veronica and walks her toward his cruiser.

"Veronica Mars, You're under Arrest for being an Accessory to the Murder of Cassidy Casabluncas. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of Law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you……" Lamb continued her rights as he shut the door and headed to the driver's door.


	2. Hot for Sheriff

_**A/N: This is my first Fic Guys. I was very happy with the way this chapter turned out. Next chapter will be posted when I get 11 Reviews? Odd Number? Yes. I like Odd Numbers. =) OH! Go to the ResurrectVMars Page and read the other Fic. It's Mandee's. =]]] **_

_**Disclamer : I do not own Veronica Mars. If I did I would have kept it on air. I also would have put a little DoVo Action in. and NOT killed off LAMB. Veronica Mars belongs to a Genius, Rob Thomas. **_

Hoping it would make her a little edgy Lamb had left Veronica in the interrogation room for the last forty minutes. Ten more won't matter he thinks to himself as he sits at his desk and closes his eyes. Damn her. How could she do this to him? Make him feel like this. She hated him for Christ sake. If only she knew how much he enjoyed arresting her. How it made him feel to be close to her.

He never used to feel like this. She was the one who used to like him. He would always hear her and her friend Lilly talking about him thinking they were being quite and when he would look at them they would stop talking all together. She was so young. Then, when Lilly died she grew up so fast. That's when it hit him. About the same time he took office as Sheriff he could feel it inside him. In his chest trying to break out. He wanted it to stop. The way he thought about her all the time. He tried to cover it up and not let it show and the only way to do that was to be a complete jackass to her and those around him. That day she came in and reported the rape he wanted to grab her and just hold her and never let her go. He wanted to find the son of a bitch who did that to her and rip his throat. He hadn't wanted to show her how angry it made him and so he put on his mask and was a horrid jackass to her. He acted like he didn't believe her and it cause him to hate him so much more. As much as he regretted it there was nothing he could do to change it.

Finally he stood up and walked out of his office gathering himself up to be ready to go talk to the little petite blonde that caused his blood to boil. As he came out of his office his mask was on yet again and he strolled right into the interrogation room ready to get this over with.

"Deputy, would you like to tell me why I have been sitting here for almost an hour for something that I didn't do?" Veronica questioned him as soon as the door had open.

He always thought he prepared himself enough to be around here yet when she opened her mouth and started to speak to him he felt his knees weaken and his breaths shorten. He gathered himself up so not to show it and sat down across from her.

"Well, Mars. We have video of you giving Logan Echolls a gun he then pointed at Cassidy Casablancas and forced him to jump off the roof of the Neptune Grande Hotel" he gives her his smile that he knows will just piss her off.

Looking even more pissed off with every word he says he can tell when he smiles it sends her right over the top.

"You know damn well we didn't force him to jump DEPUTY LAMB. He jumped of his own free will. I had the gun because I took it away from him and then Logan grabbed it from me to stop me from shooting him. I thought he had killed my dad and he killed all the people on the bus and almost me and Logan." Veronica stood as she spoke to him in a very pissed off stern voice.

He knew what had happen. He read the report. What was he doing? He was just making himself look like even more of a jackass by bringing her and the Echolls kid in.

Veronica Continued "And oh yeah, one more thing. **He raped me…." **

Yeah. He knew that was coming. He also knew what was coming next and wasn't sure if he could hold back the emotion and how pissed he was from the look on his face. He was sure that if the Kid hadn't jumped he would have "accidently" disappeared if he had known he is the one that was responsible for Veronica coming to him that day and him being a the douche he was that day. He was the cause of it all.

"…You know the rape you didn't believe. So yeah. I have to say that I'm not sad he jumped. But you know as well as I do I had nothing to do with it and neither did Logan. So, just let us go and maybe work on catching perps who need to be caught." When she finished she threw herself back down on the chair and turned away from him.

He didn't want to show her he cared how she felt. No, He did. He wanted to grab her and never let go. He wanted to throw the table away and just take her right there but he knew that was wrong.

"Veronica. I know you didn't do anything okay. It's routine to bring you in after we find new evidence. We got the tape from the hotels parking garage across the street that happen to be pointed that way and it got everything." What was he doing? Why was he being so nice? He just couldn't stop the words and emotion from pouring out of him. As soon as he realized what he was doing he threw up his arms and turned around. "God, Mars" he mumbled under his breath.

"Then why arrest me? You could have asked me to come in. You're sure an arrogant jackass of a man. You need to be doing your job. I don't understand how people want you in office. Well, I answered your questions and I'm sure Logan just had a lovely time answering them too so now let us both go so you can get on with your meaningless life of not doing your job" Veronica stood up and walked to the door only to be blocked by a very large Lamb.

"Mars, no wonder so much shit happens to you. You make people want to hurt you. You're a bitch" Lamb just stood there leaning over her bending his head down so his face is inches from hers.

"Move out of my way Deputy Lamb." She looked up at him her face almost colliding with his. "You got your answers. I have nothing else to say about that night and I don't much like talking about it so if you're done get out of my way so I can go home"

With every word she spoke he could feel her breath and see the rise and fall of her chest. He wanted nothing but to close the space between them and kiss her like he had wanted to for so long.

She tried to push past him but that only made him stare at her and stay in place longer.

"LAMB, Get out of the damn…." She was cut off

In the next moment Lamb had his lips on Veronicas. He couldn't stop himself. He dropped his head the space and closed his mouth on hers. He expected to be pushed away. Instead he felt her shock and the next thing he knew her arms were wrapped around his neck. This girl hated him. Why in the hell was she kissing him back? He had dreamed of this moment for so long he could grip the fact in his mind that he was in the interrogation room making out with Veronica Mars. He brought his hands from her head to her waist. He could stop anything that was happening. All he wanted was to touch her and for her to touch him. She didn't stop him from running his hands up her shit and cupping her breast while she ran her hands all over his chest under his shirt.

All of a sudden she broke the kiss and stepped back away from him.

"What the Hell was that?" She asked as she brought her shirt back down and wiped her mouth. "We did not just…."

Lamb could not believe that had just happen. He couldn't deal with this. He had just kissed. No, that was more than kissing, that was… He didn't even know. He just needed to get his head straight and standing in the same room with hers was not helping. She looks so good standing there with her hair in a mess and lips red. She had his smell all over her now and that made him so hard he couldn't stand it. He needed to get her out of here before something else happened.

"You can leave now Mars." He turned around and walked out of the door. He could practically hear her confusion and anger as she stomped out of the room behind him and went the opposite way. He had no idea what he was going to do. Knowing Mars she was not going to leave it alone. She was going to ask questions and he didn't know how he could answer.

Veronica sped out of the Building as fast as she could. What the hell had just happen? The Sheriff who she loathed had just kissed her and she had kissed back. That was some kiss. She sat down on a bench right outside the office feeling as if she was going to fall unless she sat somewhere. She kept replaying it in her mind. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. She was on fire yet cold and scared at the same time. She hated him and he knew it. She always thought he hated her too. I mean, He had to. The looks he gave her and the way he treated her. That's not the way you treat somebody you care about in any way.

Of course when she was younger and Lilly was still alive she had liked Lamb. He was the super cute young deputy that everybody loved. She knew that he knew that she liked him. She and Lilly would always get super quite around him and of course Lilly being Lilly had made remarks about her feelings when he was around. But those days were long gone and the day she came in to report her rape and he had blew her off like she was making it up and told her to "Go see the Wizard" all feelings she had ever felt for that man left her. At least she thought they had.

She could not feel this way about him. She didn't know what was going on anymore and she just wanted to never see him again and go back to her loving boyfriend and forget that anything ever happened. In fact, that is exactly what she was going to do. Forget.

She looked down at her watch and realized she had been sitting there for twenty minutes thinking about the kiss. She stood up and walked toward the parking lot when she stopped dead in her tracks. She had no way home. And she had not seen Logan in the building and came to the conclusion he wasn't there. She had no way home. She was going to have to go back in there and get a ride. From the only person in the station who was free and had his car, Sheriff Don Lamb.


	3. Blood on the Floor

_**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you for all of the reviews and all the people reading. 3 you guys so much. This time I have decided I am grateful for all the reviews I get and I love them but I am addicted to posting so when I have a chapter wrote out I will post it. I wasn't really sure where I was taking this story. I am actually writing this before I write the chapter so I will be as surprised as you are to see where this goes. I really hope you guys like it and you don't think I'm messing up the characters. I am trying to get them as close as possible to the real deal but I am no Rob T so of course they won't be as awesome as they are in the show. Kay. Here is the chapter.**_

_**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long for me to post. I just could not write it. Writers block sucks bad. Mandee kept yelling at me to write it. I promise you won't have to wait this long for another chapter. I'm going to try and get some wrote out so I can be ahead. Thanks for being so amazing for waiting and not yelling at me. **_

_**A/N: Thanks to those who have alerted this story and favorite. I love you so muccchhhhhh. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. I am writing this for nonprofit purposes. Rob Thomas is the man behind the wonderful show and beautiful characters.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lamb was sitting at his desk thinking about what had just happened. What he had let happen. He has worked so hard to stop it and then he is alone with her and everything changes. Why did this girl in particular do this to him? He was just fucked up. He wanted to get his fucking balls chopped off by her father, a man who owned at least four different guns. Maybe she would just forget it ever happened. But did he really want that? Knowing how she tasted and what she felt like so close to him, the feel of her skin, did he never want to know that again?

Getting up from his desk and grabbing his jacket he decides its time to go home and drink that bottle of Jack in the cabinet. He could stay sober and expect everything to run smoothly after everything that just happened. Swinging the door open he walks out of his office locking it behind him only to turn around and be faced with the one person he couldn't be around right now.

"Well, Mars. I would have thought you would be long gone by now to go find your boyfriend." Lamb spits out at her with a hint of jealousy.

She walks to the end of the front counter and looks up at him "If someone had not arrested me and had let me drive here with my own car I would be home, But no. Some jackass decided he just had to arrest me and bring me here with no way to get home."

Damn it. He knew he should have just let her bring her car. Instead he had brought her in his cruiser so it would smell like her. Fucking moron.

"Let's go." Were the only words he said as he walked past her out to the parking lot not even waiting to see if she would follow.

Veronica had known it was going to be an awkward ride back home. She was ready for it actually. What she wasn't ready for was to be sitting next to him and for him to smell so good. She wanted to jump him right there in the car.

* * *

God Veronica, Get a grip.

This was Sheriff Don Lamb. The man she hated. The man who had rejected her when she was younger, the man who had turned away from her at the worst moment of her life and basically called her a liar. At that moment, scared of what was going to happen when one of them did finally open there mouth, she wanted to just jump out of the car and run home.

After 10 minutes of driving in silence she finally decided to say something and just get this over with. A confrontation was going to come now or never and she voted now. She wanted to know what the hell was going through his mind. More than anything she wanted to feel his lips on top of….

No. Veronica no. Stop thinking about his beautiful full lips. And do not start thinking about his large man shaped body.

"Deputy" She pushed out before her mind could wonder anymore "Are we just going to not talk about how you kissed me and then rudely kicked me out of the station house?"

"I didn't kick you out. We were finished and you needed to get home remember?" Lamb said back with a snap and looked ahead at the road in front of him.

"Yes. I remember perfectly. Can you just get me home so I can go to bed and forget this day all together." she finally said a loud in a soft voice lamb could barely hear.

The truth was she just wanted to get home and sleep for the next week. She was tired and confused and just wanted everything to go away and forget everything. The trip to New York with her dad was supposed to help her forget the events that took place on the roof that night on top of the grand. She had thought it helped. In fact she was sure of it. Then this jackass brings her in for something he knows damn well she didn't do and all of those memories come flooding back into her mind. She knew she hated him for a reason.

Now, on top of everything else she had to deal with this? He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. And if she had let things they may have gone further. Right there in a room with people just a door away. What the hell was she thinking! She had to get out of this car. Why was he driving so slowly?

Determine to let it go and just get home, she sat quietly eager to get out of this car.

* * *

All he wanted to do was pull the car over and pull her onto his lap and go at it. It was killing him to sit in the closed car with her. All he could smell was her perfume and the shampoo she had used. The smell filled the car; his only chance of pushing what he wanted to do was open the window to the cool night air.

A few minutes later pulling into her apartment complex he hears her exhale. He too lets out a low breath he had been holding in without knowing it. What did this girl do to him?

"Thanks for the ride." Opening up the door Veronica stepped out of the car.

Getting ready to pull away he looks over at her and puts the car back in park. Not moving an inch from where she was he looked to where she was looking. Turning his head toward her apartment he notices what she did, her front door wide open. What in the world was going on? Quickly putting his car in park he jumps out hand on his gun. Glancing at Veronica to stay where she is he slowly begins to walk toward the open door. Now, when he told her to stay he didn't expect her to listen but he also thought she was smart enough to not run in before he could clear the scene.

"Veronica what in the hell are you doing?" he finishes in a whisper breath so not to alert anybody.

"Don't worry Lamb. There is nobody in here. The place is trashed but it's empty." Veronica says as she bends down to pick up some of the clutter on the floor only to throw it back down seeing as it will not help at all.

"Jesus Veronica! You don't just go running into a place when you don't know what is inside waiting for you. Someone could have grabbed you or shot you. What in the hell were you thinking." walking up to where she stood he gripped her shoulders and looked down at her.

She had scared him half to death. He had no time to stop her and she just went in not thinking. Something could have happen to her and he would have been too late. Did this girl not learn from past mistakes not to do anything without thinking? Letting go of her shoulders he walks around the room looking for anything that give him any clue to what went down here when all of a sudden he hears a whimper and turns to see her on the ground near what seemed to be blood.

"What in the wor…" He was cut off by a cry and mumble

"My dad, he was here and now he isn't and there is blood. They took my dad. I don't know who but they took him and he is hurt. LAMB….." she gets up from the ground and looks at him "…..they have him and I am going to get him back."

"Veronica calm down. You don't even know if anybody has him. Just chill out and let me and the department deal with this." he spat at her and regretted it at once. This was why she hated him. All he ever did was doubt her and cross her. This was different; they will do everything they could to find out what happened. He would put every man on it.

"Lamb" She started as she walked over to the counter "He left his phone and keys here. He was here when I left and he has not left since. I know my dad and he doesn't go anywhere without his phone. He is a Private Investigator he always has it." She finally finished and was right in front of him looking up at him with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'll get everyone on the station on it. Till we know who has him and that they are not after him you will be coming with me. Let's go, no arguments." With a stern look he turned and walked out of the apartment. "And don't touch anything. We have to get a team here to go over the place and don't need you messing it up." yelling from the car he opened the passenger door and waited for her to come out and get it.

Finally after what seemed forever she walked out of the door looking like she had been crying. Well, Of course she had. He dad was missing. He wanted to pull her into a hug and forget about everything else but he had a job to do and he was going to get it done and find her dad.

"Fine Lamb, but I help and you do this right. I will find my dad and if I have to work with you then I have a say in how we do this." Veronica rattled off as she climbed in the car and pulled the door closed as he just stood there.

Oh, this was going to be interesting alright, missing persons, working with a Mars, and stopping himself from touching said Mars in a very unprofessional way.


	4. The Green Car

**A/N: I know it has been forever. I finally have gotten some inspiration to write. So much I don't want to stop. So, expect a new chapter after this one not so far in the distant time. I am so sorry I have made you guys wait. Those of you who will read this even though I have waited so long, I love you all so much. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have to be brutal please feel free. Just be honest. =] Love you all.**

Walking into a room full of people was the best feeling ever. The place had seemed to fill up after they left and she was happy. Lamb needed these people out looking for her father but she was also very happy to not have to be alone with him anymore. The whole ride back to the station had been weird. She was worried about her dad and being alone in a car with an amazing smelling Lamb was not helping at all. Deciding that if she was going to get anywhere in finding her father she was going to have to push Lamb out of her mind. She was going to have to stay professional and keep it all business. She had no time for anything but finding her dad.

Thinking of her father made her frown. She had no idea where he could be or who could have taken him. She tried to think back to when he had told her about some of the cases he was working on before he had left. Nothing came to mind, nothing but his meeting with Kendal Casablancas. She didn't know what that was about though. She knew Kendal had been in deep with the Fitzpatrick's and when it came to them nothing was ever good. Every time she had asked her dad while in New York why she was there he just changed the subject. He refused to say anything about it to her. And that was hard…. Keeping a secret from Veronica Mars, who would have thought it? She had worked hard to find out the case he was working. Snooping much more than normal and she still came up with nothing. This is why she also blamed herself for him going missing. Maybe if she would have dug deeper and tried a little harder to find something out she could have helped him with whatever it was. Now he was gone and she was almost positive it had something to do with that case. It was final. She didn't know what to do or where to start. The great Veronica Mars was stumped and crushed. Standing there in the middle of a growing group of people she was going to break and worst of all, the biggest thing besides her father going through her mind was not wanting Lamb to see her cry.

In an attempt to avoid stares she tried to sneak away. She walked into Lamb's office and shut the door. The minute the door was shut she just collapsed onto the ground in tears. She couldn't hold it in any longer. A few moments later she heard the door opening. Standing up really fast she turned around and wiped her face before turning back around and coming face to face with the one person she was hiding from.

"What are you doing in here Mars? Don't get me wrong, with you not interfering it will make my job easier but we have questions to ask you to help with the investigation. Stop your crying, man up and let's get this over with."

With each word he spoke he tried not to show how much pain he felt from her tears.

Veronica just stood there staring at him tears still stinging her eyes.

"You know" She started adding emphasis to the next two words

"Deputy Lamb, who are you to tell me what to feel? Do you remember the last time we both sat in this office? The last time you saw me cry? I do. While I sat here crying and scared you laughed in my face."

With a chuckle Veronica continue "It's funny, how things happen to bring you full circle. By the way, don't flatter yourself, monkeys could find my dad faster than you. I will find him on my own"

With that she walked past him and stormed out of his office.

All he could do was stand there and not move. She had brought up the one thing that killed him to hear every damn time once again. Once again he was reminded what a jackass he was to her and how he had hurt her. What she didn't know is he did dig into the case on his own. He had gotten as far as finding out that there were kids at the party with GHB, Logan Echolls being one of them. She blamed him for not helping her that day but she thought he had not tried. He was not going to let her walk away this time without knowing the truth.

As soon as the thought entered his mind he took off running to the front parking lot of the station. He saw her walking to her car and continued after her. By the time he reached her car he glanced to his right and saw something strange, a green Plymouth Barracuda. Normally it wouldn't be such a weird thing but he remembered that one of the Fitzpatrick boys drove that particular car and they are never caught this close to the station. Walking up to the door before she could close it he grabs it.

"What is Liam Fitzpatrick doing this close to cops?" Though he didn't mean to he seemed to have said it out loud.

As soon as Liam's name was spoke Veronica knew for sure that was who had her dad and everything she had thought before had been true.

"Listen Lamb, I am pretty sure he is the one who has my dad. A couple weeks ago Kendall Casablancas came into my dad's office. I don't know what she wanted and my dad wouldn't tell me but it caused him to show up late to New York. I do know Kendall was in deep with the Fitzpatrick's"

Quickly she added "Don't ask how I know, Just accept that I do"

"Veronica, why didn't you say anything before. If they took your dad, He may not be…"

Before he could finish she interrupted him

"Don't. Don't you dare say that. They are keeping him alive. I know they are. Why do you think they are here? Me, they obviously want something from him and know the only way to get anything from him is me."

Of course, why didn't he think about that, shit. Before she could say anything else he stopped her.

"Okay, we need to get back in the station. We have back up in there and Liam won't dare come in. He isn't that stupid."

Veronica snorted at that a little but then shut up and started to follow Lamb back toward the building. Before she had time to do anything about it she felt a hand on hers. While still walking with him she looked down at their hands and squeezed. It was stupid but oddly it made her feel so much better about the situation at the moment.


	5. NEW UPDATE!

Hi! I know it has been FOREVER. Like, really. I fail. I know. BUT the good thing is I plan on getting back to this story. SO stay on the lookout for some updates. There will be new chapters up soon and I hope they are good enough for you guys. :D

ALSO! I have my personal account

Brittanyfayeee

And I plan on starting to post Roswell fics up over there so if you are into that then head over and make sure you set up alerts to tell you when I post. :D

Thank you guys so much. You have no idea.

Brittany. 3


End file.
